more than a model
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua is a rich and famous painter while Gon is a talented violin player . Both of them are best friends and in love with each other but neither of them realize about it. Killua x Fem Gon no link to actual anime


"Sigh, how come it is really hard to find a job lately?"

Gon Freecs give another sigh after her 8th times rejection in getting a job. She is hoping to get a job soon since she was in need for money.

Gon give another sigh as she is not accepted again. She is beginning to think that maybe she is not suitable for getting a job.

Gon Freecs was sixteen years old. She is going to the Rune Arts high school where the school is all about arts such as music, painting, animation and etc. Currently, Gon choose the music class since she loves music, especially violin and she was thinking of buying her own violin since she can only play school's violin in class but violin is so expensive making Gon thinking that maybe she should get a job to save a bit of money so she can buy them when she graduate. Unfortunately, no one would hire her so she is beginning to lose hope.

Killua Zaoldyeck sighed after hearing about what the principal had asked him a few minutes ago.

~Flashback~

"_Ah, Killua Zaoldyeck. It's good to see you" The principal said with a huge smile on his face._

_Killua nod his head. "um yes principal, I'm sorry but am I in trouble or something?" Killua said._

"_Ah, no. Of course not. I just want to tell you about the news I received this morning" The principal said._

_Killua raise his eyebrow "What kind of news would that be, Principal?" Killua asked._

"_Well, currently there is an international painting competition and there will be a lot of school sending their representatives so I was thinking to send you instead." The principal said._

_Killua was indeed surprised, he did not expect this. " Huh? Me?" Killua said while pointing himself._

" _Yes, you Killua. You have won a lot of national competition and I think this is a good chance for you since this will be international competition, I'm sure many people will be recognizing your talent." The principal said with a hint of pride in his voice._

_Killua smile as well thinking this is definitely a good opportunity for him to test himself but the smile soon disappeared after hearing what the principal said next._

"_Ah right, you need to paint a female model for this competition. I'm sure you will do a great job, well then I expect you to do your best for this competition," The principal said._

"_Ah, Um. Yes, of course." Killua said with a forced smile._

~End Flashback~

"Among all things to paint, why does it have to be a female model?" Killua said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Drawing a model is not a problem for him. The main problem is that he is quite famous also rich and when he ask someone to be his model, they would brag and trying to use this chance to get close to him hoping to get status, wealth or himself which is really making Killua disgusted.

Killua need to find someone who is not really someone who wants status, wealth or himself and he thought that maybe it will be hard and he need to say good bye for the competition.

All of a sudden, he hears a beautiful violin sound.

He follows the music and he sees his crush and best friend, Gon Freecs playing the violin and she looks truly elegant for Killua.

Gon feels calming down when she is playing the violin. She was lost in playing the notes to the point she realized she have an audience. When she finish playing the violin, that's when she heard a clapping sound coming from none other than Killua Zaoldyeck.

And he is her best friend and secret crush.

Gon felt her face is currently blushing and she is hoping that Killua didn't realizing it.

Killua didn't realize it making Gon sigh in relief.

"That's really good Gon, seems you are keep getting better and better from playing the violin" Killua said.

Gon blushed from the compliment. "Thanks Killua and I heard that you won another national champion. I have seen your painting, they are really beautiful." Gon said.

`Not as beautiful as you though` Killua thought before continue saying "you should play in the violin competition as well, you might win and get a first prize." Killua said with a smile.

Gon give a bitter smile in return." I would love to Killua but the most violin competition in Rune Art high school regulations is you need to win the international competition before and I have never been selected as a candidate also currently there is no opening for the completion right now."

Killua can only scowl in return. He know that the reason why Gon never got selected as a candidate was because there is a lot of female students who is jealous of Gon's talent in violin so they spread bad rumors about her making the teachers decided that she is not suitable as a candidate. After knowing that, Killua making sure that the rumors is not true and asking the teacher for making her into a candidate but when Gon finally become a candidate, the female students gave her a wrong schedule causing her to get excluded from the competition. That cause Gon getting more and more bad reputation and labeled as a stupid and lazy student from not only missing the contest but also from thinking she is not taking the lesson seriously from not having a violin. Killua know that Gon doesn't have one and thinking of buying it for her as a present but he knew that Gon will never accept it since she is always thinking that she wants to buy it from her own.

"I'm sorry Gon. I wish there is something else I can do for it." Killua said feeling angry that he can't help his crush and best friend.

Gon immediately shaking her head "No need to apologize Killua, you did nothing wrong. How about you? Did you made another painting? Gon asked while at the same time changing the topic.

And that made him remember about the international painting competition.

"Ah well, now that you mention it. The principal just called me this morning." Killua said.

"Why? You got in trouble or something?"Gon asked.

"No, actually it's like this"

Killua started to tell Gon about the completion and about he need to find a model.

Gon nodded shortly after Killua finishing his explanation. "I see, it would be good if you manage to find someone, Killua" Gon said.

Then Killua gets an idea. He hopes that Gon will agree about it though.

Killua is hesitating a bit but he managed to let the words out. "Umm, Gon. Would, would you. Would you be my model?" Killua asked, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"WH, WHA, WHAT!" Gon shout, obliviously surprised and didn't expecting it.

Killua said, almost immediately" not free of course, I'm going to pay you for hiring you become my model. You didn't mind about it right, Gon?

At the same time Killua think `With this, after I'm paying Gon. She will be having enough money for buying the violin, but Gon needs to agree about this and I always want her to become my model though also if she became my model, we will be able to spend more time together.`

Gon started to think hard making Killua to plead inside, hoping Gon would accept since this will be a win and win situation for both of them.

Gon finally talk but with a hesitation tone. "Um Killua, are you sure you want me to be your model? I mean, you can find many beautiful women's to be your model right? So, why me? I'm just plain and normal student." Gon asked.

Killua thought why would Gon say that? Doesn't she know that she is truly beautiful and hot, not to mention sexy as well. With a big, beautiful caramel eyes and pretty pink lips then her long, sweet smelling, silky hair also she is having a hourglass figure. Not to mention she has a long and smooth legs that making lots of female students jealous of her for not only her violin talent but also her beauty as well. Still, Killua knew that Gon is a natural beauty since Gon never wear any make up before but even so, Killua thought that Gon should have a bit of conscious about her beauty but she didn't , causing Killua getting a bit shocked.

"You should be conscious about yourself, Gon and about other as well." KIllua said face palmed and thinking at the same time `do that and you might figuring out that I have a feelings for you`.

Even so, had Killua also realized about his surrounding, he would notice as well that Gon has a feeling for him.

After thinking hard and long, Gon agrees causing Killua who going back to his house, go to his room and starting to jumping for a joy and making lots of happy sound and lucky that he lives alone or he will be embarrassed being watched looking for so uncool.

After that, Gon always come to Kilua house to model for him and Killua decided to pay in advance so Gon would be able to buy the violin but Gon think that she should receive her payment after Killua finish the painting. An argument was made and Gon lose causing Gon to have the money and feeling happy for finally able to buy the violin she always want. Killua sure loves it when Gon become her model, it means he can spend more time with her.

"The light here is indeed truly suiting her perfectly. She really look like an angel- no a goddess"

Killua look at the hallway painting he just made about Gon but still Killua had to admit among all of the painting he had ever done, he felt this is the most beautiful one he had ever made even though it hasn't complete yet.

"Wow, I have a good feelings that when this is complete, it's going to be really good. I will win for sure. Umm- wait."

Then, Killua realizes that there is a problem.

"AHHH! Wasn't I needed to submit this painting for the competition? This is- no. NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT, I WILL NEVER, EVER HAND OVER THIS PAINTING!" Killua said while hugging the painting possessively.

`Even so, I already promised principal that I am entering. There is no way I am going to submit a blank canvas. What should I do?` Killua thought. Trying to find the best solution and finally, he came up with an idea that he think is the best solution.

Gon come to Killua house again as usual for the modeling and she also want to tell Killua for the good news that she will be going to be given a chance for performing in the violin competition. She can't wait to tell Killua about it but she is surprised to see quite a beautiful young woman going outside of Killua's house with a happy smile leaving Killua's house.

Gon was surprised, she didn't know who is she and what is her relationship with Killua and when that young woman was long gone, Gon finally snapped back to reality and decided to go inside Killua's house.

The moment Gon come inside Killua's workplace, she notices that it seems Killua was hiding something from her.

"Killua, is something wrong?" Gon asked.

"Err no. really, come on. I'll get the canvas and after that I'm going to start the painting" Killua said and leave to take the canvas.

After the modeling session is over, Gon decided to tell Killua about the good news.

"Ne, Killua. Guess what?" Gon asked.

"What? Has something good or bad happening?" Killua said.

"It's something good! I'm given a chance to perform at violin competition "Gon said with a huge smile on her face.

Killua immediately hug Gon, feeling extremely happy that she is finally going to perform. He knew this is a good opportunity and a chance for Gon's dream to become a famous Violin player come true.

"That's really great, Gon! I'm so happy for you!" Killua said completely happy and didn't realize that he is hugging Gon.

Gon blush immediately and feelings butterflies inside. She is really happy that Killua is happy for her. Even though she loves being hugged by Killua, she can't help getting embarrassed and getting hard to breathe.

"Um, Killua. You're kind of, choking me." Gon said.

"Ah, sorry!" Killua said, finally realized that he is hugging Gon and blush all of a sudden.

"But really, I am so happy. Congratulations Gon, so when is your competition? It's not in the wrong schedule right?" Killua asked.

"Thanks and don't worry Killua. It is the right one and the competition is in 29th October." Gon said.

" WHAT!? Err, I'm sorry but I have something to do on that day. Sorry Gon, I can't go there." Killua said, regret and sorry are hinted in his voice.

Gon can't help but feeling a bit sad. "What is something you have to do on that day, Killua?" Gon asked.

Killua gulped. "Well, um. I have a family matters that I have to attend. Sorry." Killua said.

Gon understand that Killua sometimes help his parents business but she does wish Killua can see her performing. "It's okay Killua, it is something you can't leave unattended right? Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it when you have finished your family matters. All right. Killua ? Gon said with a bit of forced smile.

"Yeah, thank you for understand Gon." Killua said.

When Gon left, Killua let out a big sigh and whispering in a voice that is as soft as a wind.

_I'm really sorry Gon._

Gon is feeling really happy because she has won the competition and she is getting a lot of congratulations from her classmates. Some are fake smiles and fake complimentary but Gon feeling really happy from receiving it. That is until the principal telling her the news.

"I'm so proud of you Gon Freecs for winning the international violin competiton and even Killua Zaoldyeck had won the international painting competition as well. Two winners from our school, it's truly a joy."

Gon went silent all of a sudden. Wasn't Killua gone on his family matter?and also the painting result got announced already? Without thinking, she went to the painting department to see the international painting competition result.

She sees that indeed Killua had won but she feel sad about it.

Because the painting that won is not her as the model but the young woman that Gon remembered went out from Killua's house that day.

Gon starting to sob and then cried. She doesn't know why if Killua decided on that young woman, why would he ask her then.

That question keeps popping and swirling inside her head but she didn't know the answer.

"Congratulations Gon. You're finally taking one huge step to achieve your dream!" Killua said with a huge smile but that smile soon disappear when he realized Gon is just stay quiet.

Killua can't help but feeling worried, seeing Gon look pale and now it seems she is only staring off in a space.

" Gon, is there something wrong? What happen, Gon? Killua said, worry is evident on his face.

Killua's hand reach out to Gon but Killua's surprised and hurt when Gon slapped his hand away from her.

"Gon" Killua said with a hurt tone.

"Why-" Gon started but then stay quiet again.

"Why- what?" Killua said.

"WHY DO YOU LIE TO ME?" Gon shouted immediately causing Killua to flinch.

"G- Gon, What are you talking about?" Killua said, definitely hurt.

"YOU SAID YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR MODEL AND THEN WHY WHEN I SEE THE RESULT, IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE AS YOUR MODEL. IF YOU CHOOSE HER, WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? Gon shout within every hatred she could muster in her voice, tears flows freely when she finishes saying that.

Killua's eye widened as he realized that Gon knowing the truth- not the whole truth-. He knows that he have to explain about all of this or he will lose Gon completely. He can't bear seeing Gon's crying and he knew that he is the cause of it.

"G-gon, I'm sorry but I want you to know that I-" Killua tried to explain but got cut off by Gon.

"Save it! I don't want to hear anymore. I HATE YOU KILLUA!"

Gon's running away leaving Killua who is shocked and hurt. He wished he could tell Gon the truth, he is crying as well, silently begging Gon to come back. He is a fool and he knew it.

After crying and moping for a few days, Gon decided to visit Killua again for she can't hate him, she loves him. That mainly the reason why she felt hurt because Killua not using her painting as a competition entry. She miss Killua so much to the point she thought if she can't be together with Killua as a lover, they should be together as best friend., just like old times.

Then she is going inside KIllua's house that is not locked but Gon is used to just going inside since Killua had told her that there is no need for her to knock and she could just enter whenever she want. After that Gon going inside Killua's workplace and found a canvas covered by white cloth. She removes the white cloth and gasp in surprise; it is a painting of her made by Killua. Gon was really surprised to see that it is truly beautiful and truly a master piece, she even question herself : _is that really me?_

Killua's come inside his workplace and surprised to see Gon who is equally surprised to see Killua. Both of them surprised and realized that this is truly an awkward situation. Both of them silently pleading that one of them will be breaking the tension.

"Killua/Gon" Both of them said at the same time.

Surprised, they both suddenly laugh, completely easing the awkward atmosphere for a bit. After a good laughing, Killua decided to break the tension.

"It sure is been a long time, isn't it?" Killua said.

"Yeah it is" Gon said.

That's when Killua realized that Gon has already looking at the finished painting he made as Gon the model.

"You see it already, so do you like it?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, it is truly beautiful. I can't believe it is me though." Gon said.

"It definitely is you, err-Gon. Um- Why are you here?" Killua asked.

"I can't be here?" Gon said with a hurt tone.

" WHAT-NO! I just want to know why; of course I love it when you are here." Killua said immediately.

Gon blush but she decided to tell the truth to Killua.

"Um- I want to apologize when I said all of those things to you . I'm angry and said all of the things I didn't mean. I actually, I love you Killua! That's why I feel hurt when you are using someone else as a model. I'm sorry, I don't mind if you didn't feel the same. I just hope that we can still be friends." Gon said and bowing her head then looking at Killua to see him wide eyed and shocked with a red face.

"Whoa- um, Gon. There is something I need to tell you as well." Killua said while looking at Gon at the same time.

" Err- What is it." Gon asked while at the same time thinking that maybe Killua tried to change the topic.

"I'm sorry as well for not telling you. The truth is, I love you as well. The reason why I want you to become my model is because I know you are in need for money so I hire you so you can buy the violin you always want and I wanted to spend more time with you as well and The reason why I didn't want to submit your painting because If I did, They will take it away and well I want to keep that painting so that's why I decided to hire other model for I didn't mind if they took it. That's why, so I'm sorry Gon." Killua said.

"Wait- So you do all of that for me and you umm- feel the same" Gon said and blushed.

Killua can't take it anymore, knowing Gon feels the same towards him and looking cute with a blush on her face. He pull Gon's hand causing Gon to get closer to Killua and kiss her. Savoring the sweet taste of his soon- to-be-girlfriend lips.

After they separated, both of them look at each other before they are laughing and hugging each other.

"So Gon, will you be my girlfriend?" Killua asked even though he already knows the answer.

Gon giggled and kiss Killua on the cheek "Of course I will"

The two laugh and they decided to kiss again for them can't always get enough for each other.

"I love you Gon"

"I love you too Killua"

**END**

**OMAKE**

Gon has just finished playing the new violin piece for her boyfriend and as usual Killua would enjoy her performance. After Gon finished putting away her violin, Killua decided snuggle against his girlfriend causing Gon to giggle at her boyfriend childish behavior.

"Ne Killua, Is it true that you submit that painting for other competition?" Gon asked.

"Hmm? What painting?" Killua asked back.

"You know that is the painting as myself as the model" Gon pouted causing Killua to chuckle at his girlfriend cute face.

" Hmm, yeah I did and it immediately become a worldwide sensation" Killua said looking at Gon who is surprised.

"Huh really? But why, I thought you really like that painting to the point you didn't want to submit it" Gon asked definitely confused.

"No, I thought that painting is only for your replacement but now that I have you, I have no longer any need for that. Who needs it when you have the original anyway?" Killua finish his explanation with a smile.

Gon immediately blush hearing her boyfriend explanation. She did not know that she should have kiss her boyfriend for being sweet or smack him for making her realize why she is always getting looks for she has become the world wide sensation. Either way, she decided not to care about it. All she cares was she is happy with Killua and he felt the same. That's all that matters.


End file.
